hunterxhunterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
麻修路
麻修路 (マッシュル, Masshuru) 又譯'馬修爾'，是一個協專獵人 以及比洋德•尼特羅帶領的探險團隊成員。Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 外貌 一般身高微胖的南性，小瓜呆髮型。蛋頭型，圓眼睛。小鼻子，雙下巴。His standard outfit is comprised of a military jacket with a crew neck, a dark shirt underneath, pants with round dark spots at the height of the knee and light boots. 個性 Although introduced as aggressive due to his threat to 金•富力士, Mascher is actually a sensible person, as seen when weighing the pros and cons of the former's offer. It is later revealed he was prepared to fight only because he feared Ging intended only to cause trouble for the sake of it. Eventually, he ends up befriending and admiring him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 While not a sore loser, Mascher was left depressed by the Double Star Hunter's skills at Ibokuri.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 劇情 暗黑大陸篇 Mascher is first seen in room with Beyond Netero and his nine other followers. Ging Freecss himself later arrives in the lair of Beyond's expedition team,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 and after one of the expedition team members challenge Ging, 帕利士通•希爾 interrupts and confirms that he is ranked number two in the team. Ging dismisses it and declares that he will be number two henceforthHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 and thinking that he can cause troubles Mascher alongside 瑪莉歐妮 prepare to fight him, but stops after Ging says that he's really there to help them and that he will pay them the double of what Beyond paid them. He along with 久留里 and the cook later listens to a lecture given by Ging about the previous expeditions to the Dark Continent and what the goals were for the respective expeditions and the outcomes of them. Upon the return of the members who thought abandoned them after he accepted Ging's money Mascher is surprised by by this. And after Curly questions Ging about different places unknown to the V5, Mascher is shocked to hear by Ging that since the V5 only now have the copy of the 新大陸紀行 East book, the West book may still being written by Don Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Mascher with the other expedition members discuss the problem with Ging wanting to become the 2nd and when Ging approaches them, Mascher explains to Ging they have no problem with Ging becoming the 2nd in command, but have divided into 2 groups those who will accept and not accept his money. And to avoid further conflict they'll all refuse to listen to any of Ging's commands. He also mentions that they all have been hired through Pariston as he may have suspected. Ging however baffles them all with his deduction that they're all specialists in various fields with skills necessary for them to manage get to and survive within the Dark Continent. Sometime after the confrontation with Ging, Mascher could be seen looking in on Ging talking with Curly. A month later after Ging becomes the 2nd, he displays his Ikoburi skills, which makes Mascher wince. And after the whole fiasco with 繆赫魯's comrades trying to get Ging to reveals his abilities by staging an attack, Muherr inquires Mascher's opinion on Ging. He answers that initially concerned that Ging may try and stir up trouble, but after listening to his reasons for wanting to go to the Dark Continent and his respect for Isaac Netero he supposedly pardoned them, but still he felt Ging was trying to manipulate them. In spite of all that, he and Marione have prepared for chaotic situations that may occur and felt with Ging's merits his help would be invaluable. During Muherr's and 格列姆's argument with each other Mascher feels he's to blame for it. 能力 Being a member of Beyond's party, Mascher is a specialist in a certain field. His skills are such that they allowed him to join the expedition to the Dark Continent, which he presumably can handle. When he prepared to attack Ging, Mascher assumed a combat stance, implying he might be a martial artist. Furthermore, on that occasion, he was seen casting three shadows (one on the ground and two behind his back); it is currently unknown if this is a Nen ability or just a drawing effect. 出處 導航 en:Mascher 麻修路